


cherry stem

by koteosa



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koteosa/pseuds/koteosa
Summary: Asra takes his apprentice for a spicy picnic in the woods.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	cherry stem

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I got on tumblr: "If you’re still taking fic recs, FtM asra + FtM apprentice getting naughty in the woods would be lovely".  
> You can find references for what my apprentice looks like here: https://toyhou.se/4037168.kamui

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," promises Asra, sneaking a glance over his shoulder to where his apprentice follows a few steps behind, grasping his hand. Ruby eyes shift from him to the forest around them, rose pink lips scrunched up slightly in a little pout.

They'd been walking for awhile with no clear destination in mind, at least, none that Kamui knew about. This is another surprise, and just like all the others, Asra is jittery with excitement. Knowing him, wherever they're going is bound to be good. Asra knew Kamui better than he knew himself, even if Asra is more inclined to let Kamui figure things out on his own. Some things, though, are just too good to pass up introducing, or rather, reintroducing him to, especially now that his headaches are nearly nonexistent.

They still prefer not to play with fire, but Kamui's sure this will be fine. Asra is careful, _beyond_ careful. Kamui has to trust he knows what he's doing.

Since their lives have settled into whatever counts as peace for them, they'd gone to many places, and Kamui witnessed Asra getting excited about the many things he found and wanted to share with Kamui. Color-changing hot springs, floating islands, or even just a little bug he thought was pretty.

Kamui smiles at the thought. Asra is so cute.

The two are dressed loosely, with nothing to carry but a basket slung over one of Asra's arms. A clear signifier they're going on a picnic; that, or they're going collecting, but Kamui could _kind of_ see between the reeds, and the basket didn't seem empty. He didn't want to spoil the surprise, though, so he doesn't look too closely.

The forest begins to turn less dark and dreary and more colorful as they go on. Glowing, aqua blue mushrooms pop out of the grass, with jellyfish-like ones along the nearby trees in various pastels. The foliage grows thick and nearly blots out the sun, making the bioluminescent flora nearby their primary light source. The grass and leaves seem more blue-tinted than before, and the ground like clay.

In the distance, he spots a blue will-o-wisp hovering near a large pond, before several more pop into view in various shades. They fade and in out of view to seemingly teleport from place to place. As the two magicians step closer to the water, the nearby wisps vanish, almost as if they'd never been. But Kamui can see them reappear along the tree line, like little fairy lights.

Angling his head back down, he peers into the water, as Asra takes his hand back and begins preparing their picnic—as predicted—nearby. The water is strangely dark and deep, like the ocean, making it impossible to see past the surface. If there's anything inside, Kamui can't see it. But what he _can_ see is the way the surface glimmers in the light of glowing mushrooms and wisps.

Easing down onto the blue and violet patterned blanket with a casual ease, Kamui curls his legs, saying, "This place is beautiful. How did you find out about it?"

Turning to where Asra is sitting on his knees nearby, rifling through the basket in search of something in particular, he senses the hesitation that doesn't show in Asra's pleasant smile, or in his loose, relaxed body language. He doesn't say anything, not right away, but Kamui can practically hear the " _I can't tell you that_ " anyway, having been through it so many times before.

Eventually, Asra speaks up, but only after placing a jar of some kind of red-violet jam on the blanket between them. It looks store bought, with a pink cloth tied with red twine on top.

Tapping the top of the jar, Asra meets Kamui's eyes and says, "You'll like this." Mild disappointment passes over Kamui knowing his question had just been dodged, though he should have expected—"This is the place where we first made love."

He nearly chokes on thin air. Lips flapping uselessly, he looks from Asra's smug grin to the jar to the forest around them, wondering—where, exactly? _Right_ here, where they're sitting? Against a tree? Which tree? Or did they do it _in the water_?

When he turns back to Asra, the magician is grinning wide, chin propped up on a hand as he gazes lovingly at his apprentice. "You look so good in pink," he purrs, and Kamui can feel his face burn hotter.

"You're the worst," Kamui says, in such a state of shock that his words don't quite carry the heat he intends, and Asra just laughs. Pouting, Kamui turns back to the pond, realizing he can't see his reflection—or _anything's_ reflection. If not for the gentle sway of the water, he might think it's just some oddly-colored sheet of ice, instead.

He's thinking about it, now, though. There is very little he knew about their past, beyond some sort of reversal of their dynamic, at least at first; Kamui had been more confident. Better than Asra at a lot of things, like love, which Asra hadn't experienced before meeting Kamui. He hadn't known how to react to how incredibly forward Kamui could be. That's all he'd actually said, and as much as Kamui had wanted to try filling in the blanks himself, he knew it to be dangerous to his health.

Now, though. Now he's immensely curious, and can't stop himself. He wants to think it's the water—it's just such a focal point to the scene, and with Asra's affinity for water, it… just felt like the right place, like it's something Kamui would think to do. Or maybe Asra had asked for it. Had he? Would he have been bold, actions over words, initiating with no warning and acting like he had any idea what he's doing? He must have stumbled somewhere, or everywhere, and Kamui would give anything to see Asra in such a way, at least once.

Hopefully it didn't look like what Kamui remembered as their first time. He felt so awkward, like Asra was some kind of god who found everything he did to be "cute", and not… alluring, sultry, seductive, anything like that. Or maybe it's that, but in reverse? Kamui felt a lot better about that idea.

"Kamui," Asra softly sing-songs, pulling the aforementioned man out of his thoughts. Ruby eyes dart over to him, blinking to clear his unfocused vision. The magician's lips part as a soft, barely audible huff of amusement drifts past, and he scoots closer, drawing the backs of his fingers down Kamui's bare arm where his soft red jacket had slipped.

"I know it's tempting, but try to stay with me," Asra says, leaning slightly forward in order to be peering up at his apprentice. The tilt of his head is so cute, Kamui wants to kiss him.

So he does, pale hand caressing the side of his square jaw, tasting a hint of something spicy on his lips. In return, Asra's wandering hand finds Kamui's sleeve, tugging just enough for him to get the point and ease closer as Asra shifts into a reclining position. He lays propped up on his elbow while Kamui leans over him, legs curled off to one side.

Nuzzling into Asra's neck, Kamui catches a whiff of his scent, sighing softly upon not-so-subtly inhaling it. "You smell really nice," he comments. "What is that…?"

Asra tips his head to one side, giving Kamui more room. The man curls his arms around Asra's back, hands resting on the backs of his shoulders. "You like it?" Asra asks, the smile audible in his voice. Kamui responds with an affirmative hum. "It's something Nadi gave me. I thought I might try it out."

"She's a genius," Kamui purrs, nuzzling in closer while Asra laughs softly. "It smells… spicy. Woodsy. Warm. I don't know."

"And here I thought you were a poet," Asra teases, prompting Kamui to pull back with a small scoff, playfully shoving Asra's shoulder as his grin grows wider, flashing a hint of teeth.

" _Aspiring_ poet, shut up."

With a soft chuckle, Asra reaches up to cup the nape of Kamui's neck, urging him back in for another kiss. Kamui goes willingly, and they get caught up in kissing until Asra pulls back, licking his lips. His hand trails down, finger brushing the underside of Kamui's chin. It sends a light shiver down his spine, making him want to go back to kissing _immediately_ , but Asra has other plans.

Rather than sit up, Asra flops back onto the blanket, pulling the glass jar over and holding it up above his chest. Kamui eases back a bit to give him some room, but doesn't hesitate to start leaning on Asra's bent leg, hands folded atop his knee.

"Do you know what this is?" Asra asks. Kamui squints at the jar, thinking.

"Considering it's you, I'd guess it's not something like strawberry jam."

"You'd guess right," Asra cheerily responds, and Kamui rolls his eyes while letting out a small, breathless chuckle. Tapping the side of the jar with one blue-painted nail, Asra says, "I picked this up when we were in Zadith last month."

"With your parents?" Asra nods. "Is this something you made together?"

"Oh, no. My parents would be very disappointed in me if they knew I had this."

"What is it, a bomb? Are we preparing to commit a war crime?"

Covering his mouth as he laughs, it takes a moment before Asra can respond with, "No, nothing like that. It's just not something you want your parents knowing about."

It immediately clicks in Kamui's mind, then, despite his general lack of knowledge towards what it's like to have parents. "It's an aphrodisiac," he concludes, letting out a soft huff as Asra smirks. "Oh my god, _Asra_."

Grinning deviously, Asra makes a show out of popping open the jar. Immediately, a sweet, fruity scent escapes into the air. Now that it's open, it looks more like a jelly than a jam.

"It's not very strong," he explains, "Just something to play around with a bit." He grins. "It's also a lubricant."

That reveal gives Kamui _a lot_ of ideas, his mind flooding with imaginary scenarios that have his face turning a deeper shade of pink. As he returns to reality, he comes to a realization that has him suppressing a laugh. "You brought me out to the woods so we could fuck."

"And eat a delicious lunch afterwards," Asra points out, gesturing to the wicker basket nearby, which Kamui had yet to see the contents of. "Or we could just eat the lunch, if you want."

"You know me." Leaning forward, Kamui spreads his hands out across Asra's chest, dipping beneath the fabric of his loose jacket, for which he's wearing nothing else underneath. it's a fairly warm day, and now that Kamui knows what they're out here for, it made even more sense why Asra had chosen such an easy to remove, loose outfit; and why he'd told Kamui to do the same, "because of the weather", _sure_. The real reason had a lot more to do with how easily Kamui's hands are able to find the soft, silky flesh of Asra's nipples. "I'd rather skip straight to dessert."

With a playful smirk, Asra says, "Well, in that case…" He dips a finger inside the jar, twisting it so it comes out thoroughly coated. The mixture drips like honey once the gelatinous surface is broken. Asra's tongue swipes across the red lines dribbling down his hand before they can reach his wrist, the look in his eyes less seductive and more nervous. "I didn't expect it to be this runny," he says.

"Well, it's like ice cream," Kamui comments, lightly grasping Asra's wrist and pulling his hand closer. He laves his tongue over Asra's hand, cleaning up the drips before taking Asra's finger into his mouth and sucking. Watching Asra's reaction through lidded eyes reveals exactly the kind of awed, bashful look he was hoping for.

He almost forgets to pay attention to the sweet taste caressing his tongue, like some kind of moist, cherry candy. It's almost _too_ sweet, nearly coaxing a shiver out of him from the overstimulation to the inside of his mouth alone.

"How is it?" Asra asks, despite having already tasted some of it himself. A vivid dusting of red coats his cheeks, attention entirely fixated on Kamui as he licks his lips, considering the taste. It's during those thoughts that he starts to feel an odd sort of tingle, a shiver passing over his body before it's all gone, replaced with a radiating heat. His skin feels more sensitive everywhere its making contact with Asra's skin, and there's a few parts of his body he's a lot more _aware_ of.

"Sweet," Kamui responds, his voice coming out low and breathy. "How much are we supposed to eat?"

"I don't think it matters," Asra thoughtfully responds. His face turns even redder, and he averts his eyes before adding, "The merchant suggested eating it off of each other."

Eyes wide, Kamui says, "I have trouble imagining you handing over coin for this in person."

"It was only nerve wracking when they started talking to me."

Kamui chuckles lowly. "Mmm, next time, take me with you. I'll do all the talking, you know I don't care."

"I wanted to surprise you," Asra says, toying with his bangs using his cleaner hand, which just prompts Kamui to pull it away and begin peppering kisses from his palm up to the tip of one finger.

Once that's done, Kamui tips the container closer to him and dips a finger inside. He presses the digit against Asra's lips, receiving an amused grin in response. There's a hint of something devious and almost challenging in Asra's eyes as he takes it inside his mouth. Kamui strokes his tongue, specifically targeting the area he knew would taste the sweetest. The way Asra's brows tilt as a shiver runs down his spine is exciting.

With one hand on the blanket, Asra pushes himself up, setting the jar aside before lightly grasping onto Kamui's wrist, keeping his hand in place. A moan escapes Asra's throat as he lavishes his tongue over Kamui's skin, escalating from suggestive to lewd remarkably fast. A string of pink-tinted saliva trails between them as Kamui pulls his hand back.

"Did you do that on purpose?" he asks, voice low. The look Asra gives him is dazed, like he hadn't quite heard what Kamui said, which is answer enough.

Licking his lips, Asra shivers, the blush on his cheeks rapidly spreading down his chest. "Oh, that's… immediate," he breathes, coaxing a small laugh out of Kamui. Violet eyes flicker down Kamui's torso, where the folds of his shirt sit just above the braided belt of his pants, revealing a portion of a pale, hairless chest and ribs. A bit of a lopsided, lazy version of Asra's typical grin plays across his lips as he meets Kamui's gaze, saying, "Aren't you a little too warm in that?"

Sliding his hands down the bare expanse of Asra's chest makes the magician's breaths stutter, lust in his gaze as he watches Kamui's every movement. He tilts his head to the side, soft white curls tickling his cheek. "You're right," he says, "Why don't you help me out of it…?"

"Well, if you insist…" Sitting up further with Kamui shifting to straddle his thighs, Asra makes swift work of his top. The silk slides smoothly off his shoulders, coaxing a slight shiver out of him alongside a quiet, stuttered breath. Everything feels heightened, every slip of clothing past his skin like the delicate touch of a lover. He's not so sure it was appropriate to call the aphrodisiac " _not very strong_ ".

Lips caress his waist, trailing down. He sits up higher, hands on Asra's sun kissed shoulders. His skin is warm, and Kamui wants to touch more of it, to hold him close and feel their skin connect. Pale hands slide down the back of Asra's shoulders as he curls over the top of him, barely noticing it when Asra starts removing his belt with his teeth. Kamui can't help but laugh at his eagerness; he can't even be bothered to use his hands, getting the front of Kamui's pants open without them. An art Kamui is still in the process of mastering.

With one hand dipping down the back of Kamui's waistband, the other reaches for the jar nearby. He gets Kamui's pants and smallclothes halfway down his thighs before dipping two fingers inside the jam and licking it off. He kisses the front of Kamui's pelvis, right in the center of a patch of wiry white hairs, before dipping down and giving a long, firm lap of the flat of his tongue up Kamui's center. The jam he'd kept stuck on his tongue goes with it, smeared thoroughly between his folds as Kamui shivers and starts to squirm.

"Oh, that's—" Cold, he wants to say, but it quickly heats up until all he notices is how sticky it is. As Asra draws his tongue back over him, the jam starts to cling just enough to provide a glorious sense of friction. The jelly he'd already consumed has him sensitive enough already. "— _Good_ ," he finishes, quivering as Asra continues to lap at his core, cleaning him, hands lightly gripping his hips. He has to resist the urge to grind his hips forward; the desire is immense, despite how little they've done so far.

Asra grins up at him, that smug, self-satisfied little smirk that always gets him riled up in these situations. Maybe it's on purpose, but Kamui doesn't care; he grips the back of Asra's hair, holding him in place as he rubs himself against Asra's tongue. It dips firmly against his clit and he moans at the surge of pleasure it provides.

"O-Oh, Asra…" His breaths quicken as he shifts his hips, though Asra quickly gets the point and circles his tongue around him. It's far too good far too quickly, making him feel like he's on the verge of cumming already. Sparks travel down his thighs and his legs lock in place as he ruts against Asra's tongue, lashes fluttering with every burst of pleasure. Dizziness clouds his mind and he can't pay attention to anything but how good it feels. The sensation builds rapidly, growing too powerful and then he's spilling over, moaning as he clings to Asra's hair and shoulders. His body twitches and Asra doesn't stop for even a second, his hands squeezing the soft flesh of Kamui's backside.

As the feeling subsides and his body begins to relax, he finds himself tipping forward; Asra acts quickly, catching them both on one hand before carefully maneuvering them so Kamui lays flat against the blanket. Asra tugs Kamui's clothes all the way off before kneeling between his legs.

With his head tipped back and eyes closed, he can't be certain what's going on anywhere Asra isn't touching him, but when he opens his eyes, their faces are inches apart. He catches his own scent on Asra's breath, his lips glistening but otherwise perfectly clean. It really shouldn't be as arousing as it is, but when Asra kisses him and their tongues glide together and he can taste himself, a spark shoots down his body. He pulls Asra closer.

Their lips part for just a moment, heat in Asra's gaze as he shifts with a mumbled, "Hold on," balancing against Kamui's shoulder as he pulls his pants down around his thighs—nothing underneath, _predictable_. Kamui bends a leg, hooking his toe into the waistband and awkwardly yanking it farther down Asra's leg. The magician laughs, reaching down to continue what Kamui started, just to have to battle with Kamui's hands trying to undress him even _faster_. "Kamui—Slow down," he laughs.

"Nuh uh," Kamui says, shaking his head and chuckling playfully. "You don't get to wear clothes. Be naked with me." Once the pants are off, Kamui starts on the jacket, fastened with just two buttons low around Asra's waist. To say that he tears it off is too violent, but it's something to that affect regardless.

The moment they're both nude is when Kamui wraps his limbs around Asra to pull him as close as humanly possible. If only it were possible to go even farther. He only truly feels _correct_ when Asra's skin is clinging to his like this, sticky with the beginnings of sweat. His heart pounds. Lips caress his neck before finding their way up to his mouth; Kamui nuzzles his nose into Asra's affectionately before they're kissing again, so busy smiling that it makes their movements clumsy, at first.

Then Asra's hands trail down to Kamui's hips, and he shifts his lower body. His head turns, and he spots the jar nearby, reaching for it and dribbling a generous amount onto one hand. That same hand disappears between his thighs, though Kamui can't quite see anything from his position.

Positioning himself in _just_ the right way, Asra grinds against Kamui, the sticky warmth spreading over him. Surprised, Kamui gasps, hearing Asra groan by his ear at nearly the same time. Without even thinking about it, Kamui spreads his legs, clinging to Asra's shoulders as he moves again, expertly gliding their clits together in just the right way to send tingles down his thighs. Though his body still feels a bit tired after the first orgasm, he doesn't want this to stop or slow down for even a second.

Asra's hands travel. Up Kamui's back, around his waist, back down to his hips, across his thighs, over his chest, _everywhere_ , all the while moving his hips in search of that spark, that rush of pleasure that makes his toes curl. It's clear he wasn't expecting how strong it would feel right away, ducking his head into the dip of Kamui's neck and shoulder, the sound of his shallow breaths mingling with Kamui's.

The pace grows frenzied quickly, Asra's arms wrapping around Kamui's neck and shoulders. The sounds tumble out of him loud and a bit higher pitched than Kamui's used to hearing; little whimpers and gasping moans, and Kamui can feel the high he's chasing as if they were one and the same. His own voice is in there somewhere, though he's focused entirely on Asra's melodic and gentle tones instead.

The sound of him enjoying himself only makes everything feel so much better, and when something that sounds an awful lot like " _Kamui_ " is moaned directly into a pale ear, the pressure around Kamui's clit builds so high he nearly cums right away. Though everything Asra does is perfect, he can't stop himself from moving back against him, increasing that pressure as he suddenly finds himself unable to shut up.

" _Asra_ ," he groans, his hand tightening against the skin of Asra's back, fingers curling around fluffy strands of hair. "Asra, Asra—Oh—I love you, I love—Ohhh—" A flash of pleasure rolls over him and he wraps his legs around Asra's back, wanting, needing him to be closer. It's so much, his mind starts to short out, everything feels hot, but it isn't enough. " _—Fuck_ , god, harder—Please—"

Raising up, Asra crashes their lips together as his hands go immediately down to Kamui's hips, gripping tight enough for his thumbs to bruise into Kamui's soft, pale skin. He uses his grip to hold Kamui in place, grinding faster and harder, rubbing all the right spots like he's attuned to it. Their kissing barely lasts all that long before they're merely leaning into each other, hot breaths intermingling.

Asra bites his lip as he crests suddenly, and Kamui reaches to angle him properly to see every inch of his face. His brows upturned, lashes fluttering, golden skin flushed a beautiful shade of red. The noise he makes starts soft, barely a breath before growing deeper and more intense. It's all exactly what Kamui needs to join him, the pleasure so strong he has trouble focusing on anything else, except; the pulsing feeling keeps going, and Asra doesn't stop moving, and his body continues twitching for a lot longer than he's used to.

"Asra—I c-can't—I can't stop—"

A warm mouth presses into his as a tongue invades his mouth, reducing him to pathetic whimpers. Even after his body manages to calm itself, Asra's hips continue to move, only far slower, lazy circles that keep him feeling something. The heat remains in his lower half for a long while afterwards and he's surprised he doesn't feel the slightest bit sore after all this, but then again, they hadn't exactly done this unassisted.

Their cheeks brush as Asra's head all-but flops onto his shoulder. They're both still focused on catching their breath, enjoying the feeling of being held in each other's arms despite the heat. Kamui isn't bothered—if they could melt into each other, that would be really ideal, in his opinion.

A satisfied sigh parts Kamui's lips. "Asra," he starts, running his fingers through the aforementioned magician's hair. His hips are still moving, lazily but enough that Kamui can feel the slight pressure it maintains around his clit. "What are you doing…? Do you want to go again?"

A kiss is pressed to his cheek, and Asra sighs, his breaths warm on Kamui's skin. "It still feels really good," he says, low, breathless, and Kamui finds himself biting his lip. "I don't want to stop."

"Then let me touch you," Kamui says, already beginning to shift, urging Asra up and onto his back against the blanket, swapping their positions. He curls alongside Asra's body, propped up on his hands to get a really good look along Asra's body; slim, but toned, he's always been thicker than Kamui in all the right ways, making him feel safe and protected in his arms. Though redundant to even say, he's _beautiful_ , and Kamui never tires of looking at him.

He just barely notices the jar nearby, tipped over onto its side, though luckily nothing seems to have spilled. Licking his lips, he lifts it up and holds it suggestively against his chin as he looks down over Asra's body, considering. One of Asra's hands raises up over his brow, his head turning towards the blanket, violet eyes peering up at him in a daze. He's red from the tips of his ears down the front of his torso. Glistening with sweat in the warm summer sun, even with all the shade. His eyes droop lazily and his grin is just as lethargic, though to Kamui, everything about him is irresistible.

"Oh, are you gonna make me your appetizer?" Asra purrs, eyes flickering between the jar and Kamui. With a flirtatious smirk, Kamui tilts the jar out over Asra's body, drizzling it across his chest and the hard lines of his abs like he might a dessert. The red jelly drips between his pectorals and Kamui dives in to lap it up, feeling Asra shudder beneath him.

"I'd rather make you my dessert," Kamui purrs, voice so low it nearly comes out as a growl. The sound reverberates in Asra's ear and he shivers, body trembling with desire. He looks so vulnerable; quivering, as Kamui leans back in to draw his tongue up a line of red, intentionally bringing it over a nipple in the process. He can feel it respond to his touch, and goes back over it several more times as it grows harder, only stopping once he's satisfied with how perky it gets.

Though taking his sweet time lavishing Asra's upper body with attention, it doesn't escape Kamui's notice the way his lower half squirms, searching for attention; a thigh to rub up against, though Kamui's leg isn't quite positioned to make that easy for him. A pale hand dips down, feeling the dampness coating Asra's slit, slightly sticky; pink clings to Kamui's fingers and he physically cannot stop himself from sticking them in his mouth. It tastes sweet, like the jam, but also overwhelmingly like Asra, and he moans around his fingers.

The sound is mirrored in his lover's voice, watching him closely, eyes blown black. Though he lays there allowing Kamui to have his way with him, there's a certain impatience radiating off of him. One Kamui loves to ignore, most of the time, just to tease him. This time, however, he feels just as impatient, and slides his hand back down Asra's pelvis, teasing him along his folds before parting them to slip his fingers in between. Asra's breaths quicken, and the _second_ Kamui so much as grazes his clit, he pushes his hips forward, overeager. And, yet again—Kamui forgets the art of shutting his mouth.

"You're so cute," he purrs. "I want to fuck you—" Asra moans, and Kamui can feel the way Asra throbs in anticipation as he angles a finger closer to his hole, stroking the outside of it. "—Back at the shop, will you let me?"

" _Yes_ , fuck—"

"I want you on your hands and knees, presenting yourself to me." Asra whimpers, pushing his hips forward as Kamui repositions his hand, thumb focused on Asra's clit while he reaches down to tease his entrance. The mere thought of it makes Kamui throb, and he's not even the one being touched. He just can't resist the way Asra looks in such a compromising position, the way he trembles and moans as Kamui pumps his fingers in and out of him, soaking wet and desperate for more. He's perfect, absolutely perfect. "Would you prefer my fingers, or…?"

"You," Asra responds immediately, not even giving Kamui the chance to continue. "You, you, I want you—" His hand cards into his own hair, the other blindly reaching for Kamui, though he can't tell what Asra wants, whether it's for them to be closer, or just to be touching Kamui at all. It settles along his bicep, stubby nails pressing into his flesh. A finger presses inside of him and a full body shiver passes over him, coaxing out a heady moan. "Ohhhh—Only you," he groans, and Kamui's finger dips deeper, slick with the sticky pink fluid. "Just—Just you—"

Leaning forward, Kamui curls one leg around Asra's as he tenderly kisses his cheek. Asra's words have warmth spreading through him and he wants nothing more than to hand Asra the world, to give him everything and then some. For now, though, he can give him his fingers, and that's enough to have him singing his praises.

Kamui holds him, kissing along his body as he pumps into him with his fingers, just long enough to rub along the spot inside of him that has him seeing stars. Dizzy and breathless, Asra alternates between sitting still and grinding his hips, a leg bent to make it easier to push himself closer, like he can't quite decide what feels best, or maybe he just can't think clearly anymore. A warm tongue glides up his throat before Kamui bites down, and the response is instantaneous; hips thrust up towards him, both of Asra's hands reaching for him to drag him closer.

Turning his body to straddle one of Asra's legs, Kamui kisses along his collar, rubbing himself along a strong thigh; his skin is so smooth and soft and the feeling startles him with how powerful it is, _still_ not used to the effects of the magic. He can tell it would take far too long to build up to where Asra's currently soaring, so he puts most of his efforts into guiding him higher; though the feeling of Asra's juices dripping onto his hand as he fucks in and out of him is exciting in and of itself. The lust-fueled haze in his eyes, his shallow breaths, the litany of Kamui's name and _I love you'_ s that pass his lips like a prayer.

Kamui wraps an arm around him, pulling him up off the blanket and into a pale chest. Warm, thick hands cling to him, constantly moving like he isn't quite sure where he wants to touch, aside from everywhere. They finally settle around Kamui's lower back, his leg curling, and he pulls Kamui's hips closer, grinding his wetness across a warm thigh and making him tremble with the sudden flash of pleasure that rolls over his body. His head falls into the dip of Asra's shoulder.

"Oh, I love you…" Kamui sighs, whimpering pathetically as Asra's hands grip his hips, controlling their movements. It encourages him to follow along, tightening his legs around Asra's to increase the pressure that builds slowly around his clit. Though he tries to focus on Asra, it's so hard to concentrate when Asra's returning the favor like that. His hips move clumsily and he buries his face into the crook of Asra's neck, inhaling his scent and shuddering.

Asra's hands move, one threading into Kamui's hair while the other wraps around his back, holding him; his breaths quicken and so do the motion of his hips, his inner walls pulsing around Kamui's finger. Dragging a fingertip firmly along the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, Kamui pulls back to watch his face as he cums, and it doesn't take much longer for him to get there.

"You're so beautiful," Kamui purrs, quickening the pace of his hips; Asra turns impossibly redder, turning to hide his face in the blanket as his thighs twitch and he pushes himself up towards Kamui's fingers in short, sharp little thrusts. "Absolutely perfect." Kamui kisses along his cheek. "I adore you…" He keeps rubbing him, prolonging his orgasm for as long as possible. Ruby eyes trail downwards, watching his thighs convulse, seeing the pale fingers dipping down inside of him.

"Kamui…" Asra brokenly moans, receiving a response in the form of a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Their eyes meet for a moment and Kamui sees the dizzy look in his eyes before their lips connect, and he feels as though he could stay here forever, exactly like this.

As Asra's body stills, Kamui's hand lingers for just a moment longer before pulling back. Their lips part long enough for Kamui to suck the fluid from his fingers, maintaining full eye contact. Asra looks barely cognizant, though he still gives his full attention, or whatever's left of it, to watching him. If only he'd been a little more aware, Kamui might have put his fingers in Asra's mouth, instead.

Or maybe not. He, admittedly, liked the taste more than most people.

Moving away from Asra's thigh, Kamui drapes himself over the top of Asra's torso, his legs curled off to one side. He uses one hand to brush Asra's bangs out of his eyes. A few strands stick to his skin where sweat has dripped into his hair; though they hadn't really done anything terribly vigorous, it was still pretty warm out, and that warmth turned blazing hot with the help of all their… activities. And the aphrodisiac, of course.

Languidly kissing along his neck and the side of his face, Kamui snuggles in closer, a hand laid out over his rapidly beating heart, slowly calming as they lie in silence. Asra's eyes droop, like he's having trouble keeping them open at all.

"Tired?" Kamui asks, his voice low and intimate. He receives an affirmative hum in response. "Is twice too much for you?"

"You are," Asra says, peering up at Kamui from beneath his lashes. He looks so sultry, Kamui can't help but melt at the sight of him. "You're incredible…"

"Oh, I know." His self-assured response has Asra chuckling, the smile lingering on his face afterwards; Kamui grins adoringly down at him. "You are, too," he adds, reaching up to lightly run a finger over the dimple that forms near the corner of Asra's lips. "You really don't know what you do to me. I love you, Asra."

Smiling, Asra draws Kamui into a kiss, and when they part, Kamui lays his head over his heart, listening to its steady rhythm. Everything feels peaceful, and perfect; until he hears Asra's stomach rumbling, and he pulls himself up with a laugh. Asra looks embarrassed, as Kamui balances his chin on the backs of his hands.

"Hungry?" he asks, grinning down at Asra's cute little blush. "Asra, darling, did you eat before we came out here?"

Violet eyes drift off somewhere to the left, gaze becoming unfocused slightly. "I… don't remember," Asra admits.

"Ohhhh, look who's skipping meals now." Asra scoffs, though it's more humored than annoyed.

"Just one, Kamui. Not several every day," he retorts, leaning up to kiss the tip of Kamui's nose when he starts to pout. "I was too busy putting all this together, I must have forgot." Turning towards the basket, Kamui follows his gaze, tilting his head curiously. He'd forgotten entirely that they were on a picnic. His legs bend, ankles crossed.

"Let's take a break and eat some of this," he suggests, "And then afterwards, I want to eat you out."

Startled, Asra nearly chokes on thin air. He recovers quickly, though it doesn't stop Kamui from laughing at his expense. Red dusts over Asra's cheeks as they move to sit up, with Kamui positioning himself firmly in his partner's lap. Strong arms wrap around Kamui's torso like they belong there, while soft lips caress his neck.

"How long do you want to stay out here?" Asra asks, his chin propped up on Kamui's shoulder. He hums in thought.

"Until I'm bored," he says. "So, you might have to be the one to decide, because I never tire of your body."

"So, we're living in the woods from now on, then." Kamui laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Asra/Kamui so MUCH goddamn  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments !! And my askbox on tumblr is always open if you want to suggest/request things, I write anything so long as it's gay ;)
> 
> http://koteosa.carrd.co/


End file.
